


Our Story

by Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi/pseuds/Lover_Of_Yugioh_Yaoi
Summary: Sub Yugi x Dom Yami. AU. Yugi is just an ordinary boy who lives with his grandfather. Yugi is walking home from school one day and he sees Yami all beat up and unconscious in an alley. Yugi takes Yami home to patch him up. Yami and Yugi grows a friendship as Yugi patches Yami up and as Yami helps Yugi overcome the death of his father. Yugi is soon kidnapped and Yami saves him.





	1. Chapter One

_Hiya, everyone._

_Welcome to my new story. It was a requested story and is a little out of my usual scope so enjoy._

_This is just a first draft so this chapter may be rewritten. It depends on how it is taken to if I keep it or if I rewrite it._

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

_"Once upon a time, a long, long time ago there-"_

_"Stop it, Yami," Yugi said._

_"Stop what?" Yami asked._

_"We're not doing it this way. Try again," Yugi said._

_Yami sighed. "Fine, Fine," Yami muttered before he started again. "One bright and summer day-"_

_"Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Yugi whined._

_"Yugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" Yami mimicked._

_Yugi sighed. "Never mind, I'll tell the story," Yugi said._

_"Why?" Yami asked with a frown._

_"Because you seem to want to copy the start of someone else's story," Yugi replied._

_Yami rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go and tell your version of the story," Yami said as he sat back and crossed his arms._

_Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed, beginning to tell the story._

* * *

A young boy with tri-coloured hair pulled his thick coat tighter around himself.

He watched as some snow fell to the already thick coat of snow on the ground.

"Another chilly day. Why couldn't Grandpa pick me up?" Yugi muttered to himself, blowing on his cold hands in an attempt to warm them up.

Yugi lived with his Grandpa, Solomon Mouto, because his parents were either missing or were dead.

Yugi assumed that they had simply ran off with the only child they wanted, Yugi's big brother Heba.

Yugi stopped at a shop nearby to pick up a newspaper for Solomon since the paper boy didn't drop theirs of earlier so he was asked to bring one home after school.

"Have you seen the front page, Mini Professor Mouto?" the shop keeper, a friend of Solomon, asked.

"No," Yugi replied, looking at the paper.

"It's about your father," the shop keeper said.

Yugi frowned and grabbed the paper, looking at the front page.

**_Mysterious 'Hero' Strikes Again – This Time in Domino City_ **

_The strange 'Hero' that hunts down and kills Paedophiles strikes again. This time this scary criminal/hero has made his attack in our very back yard, Domino City._

_Today that body of a man identified as Timothy Mouto was found murdered in an alley near his father's house. The body contained the same symbol that everyone else murdered by this Paedophile Hunter. The symbol is still a rose surrounding a strange upside down puzzle with the Eye of Horus on it._

Yugi frowned. "My father's not a paedophile," Yugi said.

"This man doesn't kill people for no reason. He is very calculating and only attacks people that are paedophiles. He's a hero in my eyes, protecting all those young kids when the state refuses to," the shop keeper said.

"I guess. He killed my father though," Yugi said with a sigh.

"I suppose. You better get home fast because a storm is coming soon," the shop keeper said.

"Right. Thanks," Yugi said with a smile, paying for the paper before he slipped it into his coat.

"No problem. Have a safe walk," the shop keeper said, waving as Yugi left.

Yugi smiled, thanked him and left with a wave.

He sighed when his phone rang, Yugi answering his phone.

"Hello, Yugi speaking," Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. How far are you from home?" Solomon asked.

"About five blocks," Yugi replied.

Solomon hummed. "Is there any open stores on the way?" Solomon asked.

"Not that I can see. They're all closing up," Yugi replied.

Solomon sighed. "Try and get to a safe place to wait out the storm. I don't want you walking around in the storm if you can avoid it," Solomon said.

"Okay, Grandpa," Yugi said.

"Thanks, my Boy," Solomon said with a smile.

"No problem. I'll ring you if I find a safe place," Yugi said.

"Okay. Bye, Yugi," Solomon said before he hung up.

Yugi pocketed his phone and kept walking, rubbing his hands together in the hopes of warming them up.

He heard something in an alley that he was passing so he went in to check it out.

He noticed red snow but no noticeable cause of it.

"Is anyone around here?" Yugi asked, looking around.

He tilted his head when he noticed a little bit of hair sticking out from the snow.

Yugi knelt down and tried to pull whatever was under the snow up, his eyes widening when he saw a beaten up boy that looked just like him except for a little darker in nature.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked softly, gently picking the unconscious boy up.

Yugi looked around, seeing a door open a little further down the alley.

"What the? There shouldn't be any doors down here. This is an abandoned block," Yugi muttered. "No matter. It's somewhere safe for now."

Yugi quickly headed for the door to the abandoned building and entered the building, heading upstairs.

Downstairs smelt terrible and made Yugi feel awful so he figured maybe upstairs was a better place for now.

If upstairs was bad as well they would continue on to find another place out of the storm.

The man in Yugi's arms groaned softly but didn't wake up, Yugi noticing that the man was shivering slightly more after the groan.

"Hold on. I'll find a warm spot, hopefully with a fire place," Yugi said.

He smirked when he found a room that didn't smell bad, had a fireplace and even had a bed.

"Bingo," Yugi said, walking into the room.

He gently laid the man in his arms on the bed, covering him in a thin blanket before he went over to the fireplace.

The man groaned again, rubbing his head as he started to wake up.

Yugi didn't notice any movement behind him, too focused on starting the fire with the little supplies left in the abandoned building.

"Who are you?" the man asked, making Yugi jump.

Yugi turned around to see the man sitting up in his bed, holding his head. "My name is Yugi. What's your name?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Yami," the man replied, moving closer to the fire. "Is this your home?"

"No. I live in a real house. We're just here because of an incoming storm," Yugi replied with a blush.

"A real house?" Yami asked.

Yugi's blush darkened, not knowing how to reply.

Yami shook his head with a smile, taking his wet shirt off.

Yugi stared at Yami, seeing several bruises of various colours and a few cuts on his on his torso.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing," Yami replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you covered in bruises and cuts. Has someone been beating you up?" Yugi asked.

"I don't see why you need to know," Yami said.

"Sorry. Do you have a place to stay after the storm?" Yugi asked.

"Not really. I move around too much to form a 'real home' or buy a 'real house'," Yami replied.

Yugi winced slightly. "Sorry about that, Yami," Yugi said.

"It's alright. Did you have something in mind when you asked me?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Me and Grandpa have a spare bed in our house. We could temporarily let you use it if you wanted," Yugi replied.

"I'll think about it. I think you need to call Solomon first though. I'll be back in a moment," Yami said as he stood up and left the room.

"Oh. Yes I do but how did you know that?" Yugi asked, pulling out his phone. "And how did you know my grandfather's name?"

Yami just chuckled at him from down the hall.

Yugi pouted and dialled Solomon's number.

"Hello?" Solomon asked as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Grandpa. It's Yugi," Yugi said.

"Hello to you too, Yugi. Did you find a safe place to wait out the storm?" Solomon asked.

"Yes I did. I also found an injured boy. Can I take him home, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"He's not a dog, Yugi," Solomon said with a chuckle.

Yugi blushed. "I know that but he doesn't have a place to stay. Can we please let him stay with us?" Yugi asked.

"If he agrees and as long as I don't get a bad vibe when I look at him," Solomon replied.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Yugi said with a bright smile.

Solomon chuckled slightly. "No problem, my Boy. Wait until the storm is over until they come home," Solomon said.

"Alrighty, Grandpa," Yugi said, the two saying goodbye before they hung up.

Yugi took his coat off, placing the coat and the paper to the side for now.

He looked up when Yami entered the room again, blushing darkly when he noticed that Yami had a six pack and was very muscular.

Yami raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at Yugi. "See something you like?" Yami asked.

"No," Yugi replied, turning away.

Yami chuckled. "I didn't realize that you were gay," Yami said. "I shouldn't be surprised though."

"I'm not gay," Yugi said.

"Bull. If you're not gay than you are Bi," Yami said.

"What makes you think I'm gay or bi?" Yugi asked with a blush.

Yami chuckled. "The fact that you like staring at me," Yami replied as he walked over and climbed onto the bed.

Yugi's blush darkened. "Are you gay?" Yugi asked.

"Out and proud," Yami replied with a smirk. "Doesn't go over well at school but no matter."

Yugi turned to Yami. "You go to school but don't have a home?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Home school / online education sort of thing," Yami replied. "What grade are you?"

"It doesn't matter. School is school and school sucks," Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled. "I couldn't agree more," Yami said, rolling onto his side and resting his head on his hand.

Yugi blushed.

"You blush a lot," Yami commented with a smirk.

Yugi's blush darkened. "It's your fault. You have a way of doing things to make me blush," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and looked out of the window. "The storm will be blowing for a while. Care to join me in bed?" Yami asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I would prefer not to," Yugi said.

Yami mimicked Yugi and raised his eyebrow. "Why not? I promise not to go pervert mode," Yami said.

Yugi cracked a smile but he decided that a bed is always better than the floor. "Fine. Keep your hands to yourself though or you'll have the bed to yourself again," Yugi said.

"If you insist," Yami said, rolling onto his back.

Yugi nodded and got into the bed beside Yami, snuggling close to the wounded boy.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him close, relaxing into the warmth of the smaller boy.

"You're warm, borderline hot," Yugi said, a little worried by that.

"I'm fine. No need to be worried," Yami replied with a smile.

Yugi frowned and nodded. "If you say so. What should we do?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "I'm a little bound by honour. I promised not to go pervert mode so I have no suggestions," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled and shook his head with a blush. "I'm not going to change my mind. I like a girl at school," Yugi said.

"Really?" Yami asked, a plan forming in his mind.

 _'I suppose this town has more than enough for me. I can stay here for a while if I'm extra careful. No more close calls like tonight,'_  Yami thought.

"Yeah. She's my best friend," Yugi said with a dreamy smile.

Yami gave a soft smile. "I understand," Yami said.

"Have you ever been in love?" Yugi asked as he rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Once but it ended bad. I started moving around after that," Yami replied.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want to say it," Yami replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry for pushing you," Yugi said.

"It's alright," Yami replied with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

Yugi smiled. "Go to sleep, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and stuck his head in Yugi's hair, drifting off to sleep.

Yugi blushed and smiled, staying awake to just listen to the fire crackling for a while.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought._


	2. Chapter Two

_Hiya again, everyone._

_Welcome back to this story. Unfortunately the request on this story was removed but as long as everything keeps going well I will try to keep it going._

_I have given the requester permission to use the original chapter so that she can keep writing it._

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ ** _(For now anyway)_

**_Our Story_ **

The storm lasted another hour and then Yugi woke Yami up, gently shaking him.

"Hmm… Go away," Yami mumbled in his sleep, burying his nose in Yugi's hair.

Yugi chuckled and blushed lightly.

"You smell good," Yami murmured, slowly opening his eyes.

Yugi's blush darkened. "Time to get up. We have to leave here," Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Why?" Yami asked.

"Because it smells terrible," Yugi replied, getting out of bed.

Yami chuckled and nodded, getting out of bed as well.

Yugi blushed and tried to hide the fact that he was staring at Yami's strong torso once again.

Yami smirked when he noticed, grabbing his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder.

"You do know that you are supposed to put that on, not put it over your shoulder?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Of course but I think you prefer it without my shirt on," Yami said with smirk.

Yugi turned bright red and turned away, putting his coat on. "Let's just get going," Yugi said.

Yami nodded and followed Yugi, his coat hanging over his right arm.

"You'll freeze without that on," Yugi said. "Especially with no shirt on as well."

Yami chuckled. "I won't freeze. I like the cold anyway. I'd love to live in a freezer," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled. "You're rather weird," Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "That's good. It catches the attention of cuties like you," Yami said.

Yugi blushed darkly. "Quit flirting with me," Yugi said.

"Quit staring at me then," Yami replied with a smirk.

Yugi sighed and let it drop, both of them walking into the thick snow.

Yugi started leading the way towards the Game Shop.

Yami looked over at Yugi, a curious look as he stared at the boy in the slightly darker light.

"What are you staring at?" Yugi asked.

Yami tilted his head. "You look like someone I know. He's an ass though," Yami said.

Yugi blushed and raised an eyebrow. "An ass? What did he do?" Yugi asked.

"He cheated on me with my brother," Yami replied.

"Wow. That was unexpected," Yugi said. "What was his name?"

Yami sighed and looked away. "He made me promise not to tell you," Yami said.

"Not to tell me?" Yugi repeated with a confused frown. "Why would he do that and how would he know that you would meet me?"

Yami rubbed his neck as he thought about how to respond. "My idiot cousin spoiled it and he had a feeling that I would run into his 'special bud'. He made sure I knew who to look for," Yami replied, beating around the bush a little.

"Why?" Yugi asked with a confused frown.

Yami sighed. "I don't know. TriHeba is weird," Yami replied, using the man's fake name.

"TriHeba? I don't know any TriHeba," Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "I never said you did. He could be a stalker for all you know," Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked worriedly.

Yami chuckled. "Of course he's not a stalker. He's just a weirdo that you don't remember," Yami replied.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his head. "You're weird too," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment. It's better than the names that the psychos gave me," Yami said.

"What names?" Yugi asked.

"Oh boy… They had Starfish, Pharaoh, Crazy Bitch, Deadly Cunt, Compensating Shit, Captain Psycho and so on," Yami said.

"Oh my. They're awful names," Yugi said.

"I know but I couldn't care less. It shows that they care," Yami said.

"Only a weirdo would think names like Compensating Shit means they care," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at Yugi. "Only to other weirdos. I'm an unusual fella. Get used to it," Yami said.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "I don't know if I can get used to you," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Everyone does in time. They just call me a weird Baka until they do get used to me," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled as well, leading the way up the stairs to the Game Shop.

Yami followed him, tilting his head when he saw an old man fast asleep behind the counter.

 _'He looks just like Shimoan,'_  Yami thought, following Yugi into the store.

He bit the inside of his cheek when he heard the soft tinkle of the bell above the door.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he walked over to Solomon, gently shaking the old man.

Solomon instantly sat upright on his rickety stool, a piece of paper stuck to his cheek.

Yami bit his lip to muffle his laughter.

Solomon blushed darkly when he saw the man, pulling the paper from his cheek.

"Um… Hi. I'm Solomon Mouto," Solomon said, standing from his chair.

"Hello. I'm Yamiku Shinko," Yami said, shaking Solomon's hand.

"Yamiku?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"I don't use that name a lot since Yamiku sounds a little too girly to me," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled as he nodded but Solomon didn't find it as amusing.

Something about that name sounded strange to him.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Solomon asked with a frown, looking at the wounds on Yami's torso.

Yami shrugged. "I like the cold," Yami said.

Solomon frowned. "What happened to you? You have some nasty wounds," Solomon said.

Yami shrugged. "I got beaten up. No Biggy. I've had worse," Yami said.

"That doesn't matter. Let's get you checked out," Solomon said, starting to head towards the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

Yami raised an eyebrow but followed after him, Yugi following after him.

"Why are you worried about a stranger, Solomon?" Yami asked curiously.

"It's just in my nature. Haven't you heard of someone being nice?" Solomon asked.

"I highly doubt that with his friends," Yugi muttered, Yami smirking at him.

"What was that?" Solomon asked, turning to look at Yugi as they walked.

"His friends sound like arses," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "They are but they're loveable asses," Yami said. "What's with sounding so posh?"

Yugi blushed darkly. "I don't know," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "It sounds good though," Yami said.

Solomon shook his head at the two, moving to push Yami into the bathroom.

Yami chuckled at that and went into the room, sitting down on the toilet as he watched Solomon fish out the first aid kit.

Yugi watched quietly as Yami placed his coat and shirt on the ground beside the toilet.

Solomon came over, placing the first aid kit on the ground before he started checking Yami's wounds.

He poked a few bruises to see if there was any broken bones but Yami never once reacted and never flinched.

"I need to know if something hurts ya know?" Solomon said, poking a darker bruise.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't hurt," Yami said.

Solomon frowned and looked up at Yami. "It doesn't hurt?" Solomon repeated.

Yami nodded. "That's what I said. Repeating it won't change anything," Yami said.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Not feeling pain is a bad sign. Call an ambulance," Solomon said.

"No. Don't bother," Yami said.

"Why not?" Solomon asked with a frown.

"I haven't felt pain in years. No need to get all panicky now," Yami replied with a shrug.

Solomon's frown deepened but he nodded.

"Why can't you feel pain? Did something happen?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami shrugged. "I guess so. There's nothing that we can do about it," Yami said.

"Have you seen a doctor about it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. Several in fact. They all said that I had congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. This means that I can't feel pain and my temperature control is out of whack," Yami replied with a shrug.

"Interesting," Yugi said.

"You don't believe that it's true," Solomon stated.

"Nope. It's not physical. My condition is all mental," Yami replied.

"How is that possible and how do you know that?" Solomon asked.

Yami sighed. "I can tell you the exact day it happened and I didn't have nerve damage nor any genetic links to that condition. The only other possibility is to have a mental disorder," Yami replied. "It doesn't really matter in the end though."

Yugi sighed. "So you were lying about the cold?"

Yami chuckled and shook his head. "I used to love the cold and always wished to live in a freezer when I was able to feel the cold," Yami replied.

Yugi nodded, even more curious about this strange man now.

Yami smiled at Yugi, Yugi noticing little lines through the iris of Yami's eyes.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Yugi asked, coming to have a closer look.

Yami blinked and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

Solomon tilted Yami's head to look at him, frowning when he noticed what looked like small indented scars across the centre of Yami's eyes.

"It looks like your eyes had been cut and then healed someone," Solomon said.

Yami nodded. "Right. They were cut and healed some time ago. Nothing you guys need to know about and nothing I want to talk about," Yami said.

"Cool. Can you see out of them like you did before hand?" Yugi asked, curious by things like this.

"Why? Can we not talk about this?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll let it go," Yugi said, letting it drop for now.

Yami turned to Solomon. "How much longer until you finish?" Yami asked.

"I'm finished now. I think you'll be fine, minus a few cuts and bruises," Solomon said.

Yami nodded. "Thank you, Solomon," Yami said with a smile.

Yugi watched as Yami stood up and pulled his shirt on.

"Where are you going?" Solomon asked when Yami started to leave the room.

"To get some food. Are you two hungry?" Yami asked as he headed to the kitchen, Yugi and Solomon following Yami.

"Yeah. I could eat. You can cook?" Yugi asked, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"A little. What do you guys want to eat?" Yami asked curiously.

"Whatever you want to make," Solomon replied, sitting down beside Yugi.

Yami nodded and looked in the fridge, pulling out some uncut skirt and some veggies.

Solomon started to read his paper while Yugi watched Yami cut the skirt.

Yami expertly cut the fat out of the piece of meat and then started to slice the skirt into small pieces, perfect for stir-fry.

Yugi licked his lips, getting really hungry as Yami cut the veggies and then started cooking the stir-fry.

"I take it you haven't had a stir-fry in yonks," Yami said with a chuckle.

"What makes you say that?" Yugi asked.

"You're drooling," Yami said with a chuckle.

Yugi blushed darkly and wiped the drool away.

Yami quickly finished cooking the stir-fry and served up three plates, handing one to Yugi and one to Solomon.

Yugi grabbed his fork and started digging in, blinking in surprise when Yami started to eat using chop sticks.

Solomon wasn't even paying attention as he ate his food and read the paper.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought._


	3. Chapter Three

_Hiya again, everyone._

 

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

After they finished eating Yugi took Yami up to the spare room.

"This will be the room that you are staying in for as long as you wanted to stay here," Yugi said as they entered the room.

Yami smiled. "Thank you, Yugi. What's it like to study at Domino High?" Yami asked as he sat on the bed, crossing his legs lotus style.

"How did you know I go to school at Domino High?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Your uniform," Yami replied with a chuckle.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his form. "Right. Blonde moment there," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at Yugi, rubbing his left eye.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You're avoiding telling me what it is like at Domino High," Yami said as he shifted to lay down.

"It's okay. The teachers are boring but it is one of the better schools in all of Domino," Yugi replied, coming over to sit down beside Yami.

Yami nodded with a smile. "Maybe I should go there," Yami muttered.

Yugi blinked and looked down at Yami with a curious look. "You're not finished school? How old are you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I'm not finished school and I'm 17 years old," Yami said.

"Wow. No offense intended but I thought you were in your 20s," Yugi said.

Yami couldn't stop it as he started to laugh at Yugi's statement.

Yugi blushed darkly and pouted at Yami. "Quit laughing at me," Yugi said.

"Can't!" Yami exclaimed as he started rolling around on the bed, holding his stomach as he laughed.

Solomon came into the room. "What's so funny?" Solomon asked.

"Yami's laughing because I thought he was in his 20s," Yugi replied with an embarrassed look.

Solomon smiled and shook his head at his grandson. "Stop laughing, Yamiku," Solomon said.

Yami instantly stopped laughing. "I hate that name," Yami grumbled, turning slightly red.

Solomon chuckled. "Now that is interesting," Solomon said, smirking as he thought about how he could use that in the future.

Especially considering he could see what Yami was thinking about doing to his grandson.

"Whelp, I'm off. See you two later and Yami, keep your hands off of my Grandson or I'll kick your ass," Solomon said.

Yami chuckled. "I'd love to see you try," Yami said to the old man. "You'd be surprised how tough us mini people are."

"Us mini people?" Solomon repeated.

"Yes, Solomon Mouto-Millennium," Yami said with a smirk.

Yugi looked between Yami and Solomon with a confused look. "Mouto-Millennium?" Yugi asked.

"How do you know that name? It's been lost for decades," Solomon said.

"Not exactly. I got told that name a trillion times. I guess I know your buttons too," Yami said with a smirk.

Solomon gaped at Yami before he turned away, leaving to go meet his friend for dinner.

Yami chuckled at Solomon, placing an arm over his eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Hmmm?" Yami replied.

"What did you mean by Mouto-Millennium?" Yugi asked.

"Solomon never told you?" Yami asked, peaking under his arm to look at Yugi.

Yugi shook his head negatively. "He never did," Yugi said. "What is it about?"

Yami sighed. "Solomon was a bastard," Yami said.

"A what?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled and shook his head. "In the olden days when a person was born out of wedlock he or she was named a bastard. Solomon was a bastard and they couldn't decide on what last name to give him so they gave him both of their last names. His father was Mouto and his mother was Millennium," Yami explained.

"Oh. Why would Grandpa hide that?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. He didn't want to be called a bastard and he didn't want to explain his life story," Yami replied.

Yugi nodded but was very curious. "How did you know this? For real," Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "TriHeba's father was big on telling me about Solomon. They were very close at one point but that fell apart a while ago. 12 or so years ago," Yami said.

"So… When I was five?" Yugi asked.

"That sounds about right," Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You seem to know a lot about my family," Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "As I said, I know someone that knew Solomon really well," Yami said. "The guy had no filter and kept blabbing everything. It gave me a lot of information that I needed though."

"Needed? Why did you need to know information about us?" Yugi asked, ignoring an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Yami smirked as he looked up at Yugi. "So that I know just what to say to make you turn bright red and what to say so that Solomon would leave us alone," Yami said.

Yugi turned beat red. "But how did you know you would meet me?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't. It was just a coincidence but I really don't mind it," Yami said.

Yugi sighed and stopped asking, deciding he really didn't want to know.

This man was going to be the death of him so Yugi wanted to keep his innocent thoughts of the man still around.

Yami groaned and gripped his head. "Where's my coat?" Yami asked, sitting up to find the coat.

"In the bathroom. Do you need it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes please," Yami said.

Yugi nodded and left to get the warm jacket, curious why Yami needed it all of a sudden.

Yami groaned and curled up, gripping his head as he tried to remember if he put his medicine in the jacket before he had gone out that day.

Yugi came back in a few minutes later, frowning worriedly when he saw Yami in the ball.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Yami said, sitting up and taking his coat.

Yugi blinked, seeing no signs of the pain Yami had clearly been in only a few moments before.

Clearly Yami was very good at hiding his pain.

Yami started searching the pockets of his jacket, getting more and more anxious looking when all the pockets came up empty.

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"It's not here!" Yami exclaimed, looking really panicky. "I need a phone fast."

Yugi blinked and nodded, handing Yami his cell phone.

"Thank you," Yami said, quickly dialling a number.

Yugi watched with a worried expression as Yami pressed the phone to his ear.

Yami started speaking in another language the moment the phone was picked up.

_"I need my medicine. I must have forgot it and my last lot is starting to wear off,"_  Yami said quickly in Egyptian.

_"Okay. Where are ya?"_  TriHeba asked.

_"The place you told me not to go,"_  Yami replied.

TriHeba blinked and sighed.  _"I'll kill you when you return. How long will you be there?"_  TriHeba asked.

_"I dunno. Yugi said that I can stay here for a while and I'm thinking of staying to complete some work here,"_  Yami replied.

Yugi blinked when he heard his name, curious about what was being said.

_"Alright. We'll be there soon,"_  TriHeba said.

_"Thank you. Please hurry,"_ Yami said.

_"How bad is it?"_  TriHeba asked.

_"Bad. I feel like my head is exploding,"_  Yami replied.

TriHeba cussed and shouted something to his friends.  _"We're coming now,"_  TriHeba said before he hung up his phone.

Yami sighed and handed Yugi's phone back, lying back down.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I will be soon," Yami replied, trying not to grip his head and worry little Yugi.

Yugi nodded but didn't really believe Yami.

"TriHeba is coming. Please keep an ear out for him," Yami said, curling up in a ball.

"Okay. I will if you tell me what the hell is going on," Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "The doctors fucked up and now I have degrading metal all over. I don't have my medicine with me that stops the degradation and lower my blood acidy level," Yami replied.

"Wow. That sucks. Does it hurt?" Yugi asked.

Yami gave Yugi a weird look. "Would it hurt you if acid was destroying a plate against your brain?" Yami asked.

Yugi winced. "Sorry. Yes it would hurt. Bad," Yugi replied.

Yami nodded. "Yes, it does hurt a lot. That's why I also take some pain meds but I forgot those as well," Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi winced slightly and he started to stroke Yami's hair.

Yami blushed lightly, surprised to feel such loving care.

"Why are you doing that?" Yami asked.

"Because I want to. Why is it such a big problem?" Yugi asked.

"No one is nice to me. No one extends kind gestures unless they want to get into my bed," Yami replied sadly. "And even then it isn't this kind."

"That's so sad," Yugi whispered sadly, glad that he had good friends and a loving family.

He could tell already that Yami wasn't the happiest man around but he thrived in the darkness he lived in.

The mystery surrounding Yami made Yugi really curious as well and he didn't care what he found out, he needed to know more about this strange man.

Yugi blinked when he remembered something. "I thought you couldn't feel pain," Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I knew that was coming. I can only feel pain caused by the degrading metal in my head. The rest I can't feel and no one knows why," Yami replied, not really knowing how else to explain it.

Yugi nodded. "Weird as hell," Yugi said.

Yami nodded in agreement, scratching an old scar around his hairline.

"It's not good to scratch," Yugi said, gently gripping Yami's hand.

"Don't care. It's itchy as hell," Yami replied, scratching the same spot with his second hand.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "I know but you have to stop scratching or you will injure yourself," Yugi said.

Yami sighed and tried to stop scratching, clutching his own shirt instead to stop himself from scratching.

"How long will it take for your friend to get here?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "Anywhere up to a few hours. Depends where they were and how far over the speed limit they go," Yami said.

Yugi nodded, a little worried by the sound of that. "I hope they arrive soon," Yugi murmured, seeing Yami starting to sweat and pant slightly.

"I'm okay. Don't rush them," Yami said softly.

Yugi was surprised when Yami quickly shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

Yugi followed Yami, paling when he noticed that Yami was throwing up.

"Will you be alright to wait until your friend arrives or do you need to see a doctor?" Yugi asked.

-Ding Dong-

"Doesn't matter now," Yami groaned between bouts of sickness.

Yugi nodded and excused himself, heading out of the bathroom to answer the door.

Someone banged on the door.

"Hurry up and open this damn door! Yami needs us!" a deep baritone voice shouted, a voice very similar to Yami's.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Yugi shouted back as he unlocked the door, opening it.

A tan version of Yami instantly pushed past Yugi and went up the stairs, heading to Yami.

Yugi blinked and watched the guy pass before he turned his attention to the other boy at the door.

He tilted his head curiously.

This tan boy looked like him and looked very familiar to him but he couldn't work out why.

He had a little idea of who the man was but he couldn't think of it now.

"Hello, Yugi," the tan man said with a smile.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought._


	4. Chapter Four

_I don't own YGO!_

_Enjoy~_

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

**_Previously:_ ** _This tan boy looked like him and looked very familiar to him but he couldn't work out why._

_He had a little idea of who the man was but he couldn't think of it now._

_"Hello, Yugi," the tan man said with a smile._

"Um… Hi. Who are you?" Yugi asked.

The tan man chuckled. "You can work that out on your own. I'm surprised you don't remember," the tan man said, walking past Yugi into the house.

"Does that mean that we've met before?" Yugi asked as he followed the man.

The man chuckled. "Absolutely," the man said.

Yugi scratched his head, trying to think about when he had met the other person. "When did we meet?" Yugi asked.

The man chuckled. "A long time ago," the man replied. "We used to live together."

Yugi blinked and tilted his head, freezing in the lounge room when he saw a picture of him as a two year old with his brother.

His brother looked identical to this man in front of him.

"Heba?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

The tan man turned to Yugi with a smirk. "Took you long enough."

Yugi blushed and gaped at his brother. "Where have you been for the past 12 years?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Heba sighed and headed up the stairs, Yugi following him.

"We'll have to talk about this after Yami has taken his medications and has stabilized," Heba said.

"Okay… What is wrong with him?" Yugi asked.

"Not now, Yugi," Heba said, walking into the bathroom. "How's Yami?"

"Terrible. Go to the car and get the kit please," the Yami-look-alike said as he scooped up an unconscious Yami.

Heba nodded and ran out of the room, Yugi looked at Yami.

"Where's his room?" the Yami-look-alike asked.

"Just down here," Yugi said, taking the man to Yami's temporary room.

The man carried Yami into the room and gently placed him on the bed, stripping Yami's chest bare.

Heba came back with a bag, placing it on the bed beside Yami.

The unnamed man opened the bag, hooking Yami up to a heart monitor and grabbing out a blood drawing kit.

Yugi watched quietly, seeing the Yami-look-alike draw some of Yami's blood.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked, seeing the man inject something into the vile of blood.

"Testing to see how late we are. If heaps of metal is in the blood than he needs to have it filtered out by a dialysis machine," Heba said.

Yugi nodded, seeing the Yami-look-alike check the blood.

"Get the machine ready," the man said.

Heba nodded and pulled a machine out, helping the other man put the needles in Yami's left arm.

There was one needle on the left side of the arm and one on the right side of the arm.

Heba pressed a button on the surprisingly smallish machine, blood starting to filter through the machine.

Yugi saw metal collecting in a chamber on the side.

"Will he be okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he will," Heba replied. "By the way, this is my lover."

"Atemu Shinko," Atemu said.

"Yugi Mouto," Yugi said.

"I know," Atemu replied with a chuckle.

Yugi sighed and nodded.

"Alright. He's set up so we have some free time to explain some things," Atemu said.

Yugi nodded. "Should we go back to the lounge room?" Yugi asked.

Atemu and Heba nodded, the three heading to the lounge room.

"So… Why did you leave and not return, Heba?" Yugi asked as he sat down on a recliner, Atemu sitting on the couch with Heba on his lap.

"Our 'parents' took me from you and I never got around to checking in," Heba replied.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Are you going to run off once again?" Yugi asked.

Heba sighed. "I don't know," Heba replied.

Yugi nodded. "Did anything happen during that time?" Yugi asked.

"A few things. I don't really want to talk about it though," Heba said.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "What should we do now?" Yugi asked.

Heba shrugged. "Buggered if I know," Heba said.

Atemu looked between them. "You're seriously going to let it drop now?" Atemu asked.

The two looked at him with a confused expression.

"That reunion and catch up suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucked," Atemu said. "I know the shit that happened but seriously? You can talk about so many good things but you seriously just want to go 'Hi' and then jump into being bored old farts."

Yugi and Heba blushed darkly and glared at Atemu.

Atemu just raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm being serious. You two need to talk about everything that has happened. Or perhaps even a little bit," Atemu said.

"What do you recommend talking about then?" Yugi asked.

"It's not my responsibility to work out what you two need to talk about. You just need to actually talk," Atemu said.

Yugi and Heba sighed, looking at each other as they tried to work out what to talk about.

"I have no bloody idea what to say," Heba said.

"Me either. Can we just watch a movie or something?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed and shook his head at the two.

Heba ignored his lover and nodded with a smile. "What should we watch?" Heba asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Kung Fu Panda 3?" Yugi asked.

"There's a third Kung Fu Panda?" Heba asked in shock.

"Yeah. I saw it at the shops a few days ago," Yugi replied. "I didn't know about it either. It was made two years ago."

"Interesting. Did you buy the movie so we could watch it?" Heba asked.

"Nah. I thought that I would watch it first before committing to buying it," Yugi replied.

"How can you watch it without buying it?" Atemu asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Yugi chuckled. "I know a few tricks. Should we watch it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to see it," Heba said excitedly, bouncing slightly on Atemu's lap.

Atemu groaned and watched Yugi connect his laptop to the TV.

Yugi typed something into his computer and got it all ready before he turned the TV on, a website that Atemu and Heba recognized on the screen.

"Yami's crazy ass website. How come both of you managed to find this?" Atemu asked.

"I dunno. I didn't even know him before today so how would I know how he found it?" Yugi replied.

"He has a good point. It doesn't matter as long as we get to watch Kung Fu Panda 3," Heba said.

Atemu rolled his eyes at his lover, staying quiet.

Yugi started the movie and put it into full screen, the image of the movie forming on the TV.

Yugi quickly moved over to sit on his recliner again, turning the volume of the TV right up.

"Oh gods. It's Yami all over again," Atemu groaned, covering his ears.

Heba chuckled at Atemu, watching the movie playing on the TV.

Atemu tried to watch the show but found it too childish for him.

Atleast until the baby pandas came in, then he was an awing puddle of goo.

Of course Heba noticed his lover's behaviour and took note of it so he could tease the crap out of his lover later.

He wasn't surprised by Atemu's behaviour though since all babies made Atemu get gooey and mushy. That's one of the things he loved about the hard ass.

Yugi smiled slightly, glancing at his brother every once in a while as he watched the show.

He was still partially in shock by the fact that Heba was finally back in the Game shop with him.

Heba knew that Yugi was in shock and that more questions would probably come once the shock had worn off.

Until then he would enjoy the company of his brother and lover.

As bad as Heba felt about it he was kinda glad Yami wasn't awake and with them at that point.

He may have fixed things with Yami but he still felt a little uncomfortable around Yami.

He had seen Yami's anger first hand and he really didn't want to see it again.

Heba was also a little worried that Yami would spoil his time with Yugi.

Atemu knew how Heba was feeling and didn't fully understand it.

If he had have been in Yami's position than he would have done the same.

Heba knew that too.

The group continued to watch the movie, Atemu barely paying attention since the movie wasn't of interest to him.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter._


	5. Chapter Five

Flashback in this chapter, Lemon in the flashback.

**Egyptianshipping LEMON!**

_Hiya again, Everyone. Welcome back for yet another chapter._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed my previous chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it._

_I don't own YGO!_

_Enjoy~_

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

By the time the movie was finished Atemu was asleep with his arms holding Heba close.

Heba chuckled softly at his lover, kissing Atemu's cheek as he forced the strong arms around his stomach away.

Yugi watched, tilting his head. "That's Yami's brother?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it is," Heba replied with a smile as he shifted Atemu so that he was lying down on the couch.

"And you're TriHeba?" Yugi asked, some pieces clicking into place now that his shock had worn off a little.

"The Baka told you that?" Heba asked with a growl, glaring in the direction of Yami's room.

"Yeah. It came up when I got told he was told to stay away from me," Yugi replied.

Heba sighed and rubbed his head, muttering under his breath.

"You cheated on Yami with his brother?" Yugi asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

Heba tensed, nodding slightly.

Yugi shook his head. "How could you do that? You know what happened to us after Mama cheated on Papa," Yugi said.

Heba glared at Yugi. "You know nothing of the situation so butt out. Keep your nose out of my business," Heba growled.

Yugi sighed and watched as Heba stomped up to the room that Yami was staying in.

"Why is he such a cranky pants?" Yugi muttered to himself, going up to check on Yami as well.

He saw Yami sitting up in bed, one eyebrow raised as he and Heba talked in a familiar but also unfamiliar language.

Yugi knew he had heard it before, but he didn't know where and the language seemed odd, dead even.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You knew that would have happened. You shouldn't have come here if you didn't want to share your dirty little secrets with your brother," Yami said, going back to speaking normally.

Heba glared at Yami. "You don't understand a thing-" Heba started.

"Don't I? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I understand things far better than you do so drop it," Yami growled.

Heba opened his mouth to object, snapping it shut when he thought about what Yami had said.

He was right.

Yami had a terrible start and Heba's was very mild compared to it.

"Quit being a dick and go talk to your brother. Explain the crap that happened when you first slept with Atemu," Yami said.

Heba shook his head.

"Go now or I'll tell him EVERYTHING," Yami said sternly.

Heba jumped and quickly left the room, almost walking into Yugi. "Where you eaves dropping on us?" Heba asked with narrowed eyes.

Yami chuckled. "You two are too alike," Yami said.

Yugi blushed and ducked his head shyly while Heba glared at Yami.

"Fuck you, Shinko," Heba growled.

"You tried that and apparently didn't like it," Yami replied with a smirk.

Heba turned bright red and dragged Yugi away from his ex.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked.

"That's just Yami having a hypoxic moment," Heba said.

"Hypoxic moment?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. The metal is making him a little low on oxygen. It'll work itself out soon," Heba said.

Yugi frowned. "Shouldn't you give him some oxygen then?" Yugi asked.

Heba shook his head. "The prick likes the feeling of being hypoxic so he takes the oxygen off," Heba said.

Yugi nodded with a frown, still feeling a little uneasy by the fact that Yami was oxygen deprived.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be just fine in a few minutes. He's doing better than he had been," Heba said.

"True. Do you want a drink before you explain what happened between you, Yami and Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Heba shook his head and let Yugi go, sitting down on a chair in the dining room.

Yugi shrugged and sat down across from Heba, curious about how the story would go.

Heba sighed and started to tell his tale.

**_Flashback Start_ **

_Sixteen-year-old Heba Mouto was sitting in his room, trying not to cry._

_He looked up when he heard a knock on the door._

_"Go away!" Heba cried._

_Atemu opened the door and walked into the room. "Are you okay, Heba?" Atemu asked._

_"What a stupid question," Heba muttered._

_"Sorry. What happened?" Atemu asked as he came over to sit down beside Heba._

_Heba sighed and leant against Atemu. "I-I don't know what to do," Heba muttered._

_"What to do about what?" Atemu asked._

_Heba sighed. "I don't love Yami. I don't even know why I'm seeing him," Heba said._

_Atemu blinked, surprised by the confession. "Oh… What made you realize that?" Atemu asked._

_Heba blushed and looked down. "Seeing you with Yuna made me realize that I had feelings for someone else," Heba said._

_"Feelings for me?" Atemu asked, noticing the 'you' in Heba's speech._

_Heba's blush darkened and he nodded slightly._

_Atemu smirked. "Well that was expected," Atemu said._

_"What?" Heba asked, looking up at Atemu with a completely clueless look._

_Atemu chuckled. "It's been obvious for the past two months that you weren't into Yami. I believe it changed around the same time you and Yami first had sex. Did the pussy turn you off?" Atemu asked._

_Heba turned bright red. "No," Heba replied quickly, looking away._

_Atemu's amusement slipped. "It did. Have you spoken to Yami about this?" Atemu asked._

_Heba shook his head. "How in the world can I tell him that I don't think we'll last because nature fucked him over and made him a half girl / half guy thing?" Heba asked._

_Atemu sighed and shook his head. "A politer option could have been used. Did you just stay with him because you didn't want to hurt him?" Atemu asked._

_Heba nodded sadly._

_Atemu sighed and tilted Heba's chin up. "Promise me that you will either talk to him or break up with him within the next day," Atemu said._

_"I promise," Heba said. "On one condition."_

_Atemu raised an eyebrow, curious about what the condition might be. "What is the condition?" Atemu asked._

_Heba gulped slightly. "The condition is that you show me what it is like to be taken by a true man," Heba said._

_Atemu frowned slightly but nodded. "Deal. Providing Yami doesn't find out about this," Atemu said._

_"Sounds fair," Heba replied with a smile, leaning up to kiss Atemu on the lips._

_Atemu kissed back, pulling Heba onto his lap._

_Heba moaned softly, gasping when he felt Atemu's hands slip under his shirt._

_Atemu slipped his hands up until he found Heba's nipples, his finger tips playing with the little nubs._

_Heba moaned and rolled his hips, grinding into Atemu's member._

_Atemu moaned and licked Heba's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Heba's mouth when Heba gasped._

_Heba broke the kiss after a few minutes, panting softly._

_"Why did you agree to this?" Heba asked, rather curious about why Atemu would risk his relationship with his brother._

_"You like me and I like you. You couldn't work that out on your own? Who do you think was sending you those love letters?" Atemu asked with a smirk, leaning down to kiss and lick along Heba's neck._

_Heba moaned. "You're 'Pharaoh'?" Heba asked._

_"Yep. I've wanted to do this for years," Atemu replied, nipping and sucking on Heba's pulse point_

_Heba moaned loudly, gripping Atemu's shoulders._

_Atemu smiled and removed his hands from under Heba's shirt, removing the annoying material._

_Heba blushed lightly, his tan skin hiding the faint colour._

_Atemu looked over Heba's chest, running his hands over Heba's surprisingly strong torso._

_Heba's blush became slightly noticeable when Atemu flipped them over, Atemu's lips attaching to Heba's nipple._

_Heba moaned, arching slightly off the bed._

_Atemu brought one of his hands up to play with the other nipple, his free hand cupping Heba's member._

_Heba bit his hand to keep himself from being too loud._

_Atemu scraped his teeth over the nipple, moving his hand that was covering Heba's growing bulge._

_Heba moaned loudly, shaking slightly in pleasure._

_Atemu chuckled and released the nipple, taking the second nipple into his mouth._

_Heba moaned and whined softly when the hand left his clothed member, the hand now playing with the abandoned nipple._

_Atemu brought his now free hand down to stroke Heba's hip, grinding their members together._

_Heba moaned loudly, biting his hand even harder._

_Atemu started to plant butterfly kisses down Heba's stomach until he reached his naval, dipping his tongue in several times before he rose up._

_Heba pouted and looked at Atemu with a dark blush._

_Atemu smiled and leaned down to kiss him, undoing Heba's pants._

_Heba broke the kiss with a gasp, shivering when cool air hit his package._

_Atemu looked down and chuckled, finding that Heba wasn't wearing any underwear._

_"Don't laugh at me," Heba whined, covering his red cheeks._

_"Sorry," Atemu said, pulling Heba's pants off._

_Heba's blush darkened._

_Atemu placed his hands on Heba's hips, leaning down to lick the tip of Heba's member._

_Heba moaned, gripping Atemu's hair when Atemu took the tip into his mouth._

_Atemu moaned softly and started to take more into his mouth until Heba's member was fully engulfed inside his mouth._

_After that he started to bob his head on Heba's member, causing Heba to moan loudly._

_Heba tried to thrust up into Atemu's mouth but the hands on his hips prevented him from being able to._

_Atemu chuckled and pulled back, Heba's member slipping from his mouth with a loud POP._

_Heba whined and glared at Atemu._

_Atemu chuckled softly at them and started to strip, smirking when he noticed Heba staring at his package._

_Heba got up and walked over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube._

_Atemu walked over and took it from him. "Flavoured? Really?" Atemu asked, coating three fingers in the slick substance._

_"Don't look at me. Yami buys all this stuff," Heba said with a blush._

_Atemu nodded. "Spread your legs," Atemu said._

_Heba did as he was told, leaning against the bed side table._

_Atemu kissed Heba's shoulder, slipping a finger inside Heba's entrance._

_Heba moaned softly, pressing down on the finger._

_Atemu chuckled. "You seem used to this. You must play with yourself a lot," Atemu said, slipping a second finger into Heba._

_Heba blushed darkly. "It's the only way that I can have my gay desires satisfied," Heba said._

_Atemu nodded with a smile and slipped a third finger into Heba, scissoring them apart._

_Heba moaned loudly, his knees shaking slightly._

_Atemu chuckled and removed his fingers._

_"Can I ride you?" Heba asked._

_Atemu nodded and laid down on the bed, smiling when Heba climbed on top of him._

_Heba lined Atemu's member up at his entrance, Heba slowly bringing his hips down on Atemu's member._

_Atemu moaned, placing his hands on Heba's hips._

_Heba smiled and stilled once Atemu was fully sheathed, starting to ride Atemu slowly._

_Atemu moaned and helped Heba keep his slow and gentle pace._

_Before long Heba got sick of the slow pace and he started to move faster, riding Atemu hard and fast._

_The bed started to creak under them from the force being used._

_It was so loud that Atemu and Heba didn't notice the door open or glass shutter on the ground._

_Heba started to cry out with each thrust, Atemu's member striking his special spot with every thrust._

_Atemu moaned and leant up to kiss Heba._

_Heba kissed back and kept moving, cumming a few thrusts later._

_Atemu was forced over the edge as well._

_Heba moaned and collapsed against Atemu's chest._

_Atemu noticed someone in the corner of his eye and turned to look. "Um… Hi, Yami," Atemu said._

_Heba tensed and looked over his shoulder._

_Yami looked at them sadly before he left the room, slamming the door behind them._

**_Flashback End_ **

"Did you have to describe the sex scene in such detail?" Yugi asked with a deep blush.

Heba chuckled. "Why didn't you object sooner?" Heba asked.

"Because it was hot," Yugi replied.

Heba shook his head with a chuckle. "We couldn't find Yami after that for two weeks," Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Interesting," Yugi said. "What did he do while gone?"

"We don't know," Heba replied honestly.

Yugi nodded, trying to think about what he wanted to ask next.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Have a good day / good night everyone. See you next time._


	6. Chapter Six

_Hiya again, Everyone. Welcome back for yet another chapter._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed my previous chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it._

_Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I got a little distracted._

**_This story will be finished soon. A few more scenes and a lemon and I think that will be it._ **

_I don't own YGO!_

_Enjoy~_

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

_"The next three months was soo boring that we're just going to skip straight over it," Yami said._

_"Really, Yami?" Yugi asked_

_"Yeah. Let's skip it," Yami replied._

_Yugi sighed. "Fine. Just make sure to say what happened," Yugi said._

_"I thought you were telling this tale," Yami said._

_"Meh. You cut in, so you can tell the rest of the tale," Yugi said._

_Yami frowned but nodded, starting to continue their story._

* * *

Over the next three months Yugi caught up with Heba.

Yami, Heba and Atemu ended up moving to Domino permanently and the three now went to Domino High with Yugi.

Yami moved out of the game shop and now lives two houses down.

Nothing really interesting had happened as said before.

Yami had gotten better but Yugi was still worried about him.

Yugi had realized that he was starting to fall for Yami and that surprised him since he thought that he was straight but now he was doubting that.

Yami had known since the first day that they had met that he liked Yugi.

Yugi's friends knew of their feelings for each other and most was supportive.

Tea wasn't though.

The mysterious 'hero' had apparently relocated to Domino City and there was apparently a large population of paedophiles in Domino City.

Yugi still didn't believe that his father was a paedophile but Heba hated the guy and cursed his name every time Yugi mentioned him.

The police had tried to find the 'Hero' but gave up after he killed a man they had been hunting for the past 20 years.

The was pretty much it.

* * *

Yugi hummed softly as he walked home from school.

Yami had to do something after school and the rest of Yugi's friends had other things to do so he was walking home alone.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, feeling like he was being followed.

He couldn't see anyone, so he just shrugged and continued walking towards his Grandpa's house.

A man smirked. _'Unsmart cookie. This is too easy without his precious 'guardian' protecting him,'_ the man thought.

He followed after Yugi, slipping into an alley.

The man knew that the alley opened closer to the game shop and was the shorter route than going around the block like Yugi was doing.

He moved quickly and smirked when he reached the end of the alley with Yugi just coming around the corner a few houses back.

The man hummed softly as he pulled out a cloth and covered it in a smelly agent that would knock Yugi out cold.

He would prefer to carry the boy screaming but he couldn't risk it with it being so bright around and with so many people around them.

He would have kidnapped the boy during the night, but this was the only time he had found that Yugi wasn't being protected and he was already two days overdue on delivering the kid.

Yugi jumped when he was grabbed and pulled into an alley, a cloth being placed over his nose and mouth.

The man chuckled darkly and picked Yugi up when the boy went limp, quickly heading off to his boss's home.

It took him about ten minutes to walk into the most dangerous sector of Domino City and another two minutes to finally reach his boss's residence with the boy over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough," a dark voice said behind the man, making the man freeze.

"F-Forgive me, M-Master Touzokuou," the man stuttered, shaking in his boots.

"No. Turn around and explain what took so fucking long," the Touzokuou man replied coldly.

The man slowly turned around, gulping slightly as he looked at the tan man and the tan man's brother.

"I-I couldn't get him until now. H-His 'guardian' k-kept beating the shit outa me," the man said.

"Told ya that would happen," the pale one of the two brothers told Touzokuou with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up, Bakura," the tan man snapped.

Bakura, the pale man, laughed at the tan man and took Yugi from the man that had kidnapped Yugi.

"I'll take him in, Akefia. Keep an eye out for Yamiku," Bakura said, heading into their headquarters.

The tan man, Akefia, nodded at his brother before he turned his attention to the man that had kidnapped Yugi.

"You are the worst tracker and kidnapper I have ever seen, Ushio. A true big pop gangster would have killed the brat's 'Guardian' days ago," Akefia growled. "Due to the delay your pay has been cut. The money is in your account. Fuck off before I change my mind and kill ya for being so fucking late."

Ushio gulped and quickly ran off, absolutely terrified by Akefia since he was well known for his temper and had killed several people for no reason.

Akefia rolled his eyes at the boy and headed inside, activating the security camera so that he knew when Yami rocked up to rescue Yugi.

* * *

Yugi groaned softly and opened his eyes, looking around to see what was happening.

He noticed that he was sitting on an uncomfortable metal chair with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tried to the legs of the chair.

"Ooh, he's awake. Can I play with him?" Bakura asked, walking over to Yugi.

"No, Bakura. We can play with him later but first we need to find a safer place. I just got word that Ushio was killed," Akefia said.

"What did you just say?" Bakura asked, turning to Akefia with wide eyes.

Yugi looked between them with a scared look.

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Fucked tart found Ushio, tortured him for information and then killed the incompetent fool. The blabber mouth told our 'friend' where we are, so we have to move as soon as possible," Akefia said.

Bakura nodded. "Where the hell do we go? The bastard knows all of our hiding holes except for this one," Bakura said.

"I know. Go find a new spot on the map while I call in some backup that can buy us time," Akefia said.

Bakura nodded and ran out of the room.

Yugi tried to ask something, his voice muffled by a gag in his mouth that he hadn't noticed before.

Akefia smirked at Yugi and walked closer to the boy as he rang someone on his mobile phone.

"You really are a cutie," Akefia said, running a hand down Yugi's cheek.

Yugi gulped slightly and tried to pull away from the tan man, terrified by the lust that was causing Akefia's eyes to darken.

 _'W-What is happening? Who are these people? W-Will someone be able to save me before he rapes me?'_ Yugi thought with a panicked look.

Akefia chuckled. "I like that look. I wonder what other faces you can make," Akefia said, a bulge forming in his pants as he pondered the answer.

Yugi tried to pull away, the chair falling onto its side.

Akefia chuckled again and grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling the chair back upright by his arm.

Yugi winced, worried that Akefia was going to break his arm.

Akefia started talking into his phone in a language that Yugi didn't understand, his hand stroking the side of Yugi's face.

Yugi was unsure of what he could do to get away from the touch.

He really didn't like the feel of Akefia's hands on him.

Bakura returned a few minutes later. "I found a place that may work. It is a half hour drive though," Bakura said.

Akefia nodded. "Tell them the plan while I load our cargo," Akefia said, tossing his phone.

"Why do you get to load him?" Bakura asked with a glare.

"I get to load him because I ordered his capture. If you wanted the privileges then you should have ordered his capture," Akefia replied with a smirk, undoing the bindings on Yugi's ankles and wrists.

Bakura muttered under his breath before he started talking into the phone.

Yugi punched Akefia the moment that he was released.

He took off running when Akefia stumbled back with a look of shock.

"Hey! Get back here, Brat!" Akefia shouted, running after the escaping boy.

Akefia was still in shock that the boy had such a strong punch, but he decided to ponder that later since he needed to get the boy back in his restraints.

Yugi let out a shout when Akefia tackled him.

Akefia quickly wrapped some rope around Yugi's wrists, tying them behind his back once again.

"LET ME GO!" Yugi shouted, trying to kick Akefia off but the tan man was much stronger.

"Never. Stop squirming, Worm, or I'll make you stop," Akefia growled, not clicking the gag had slipped out of Yugi's mouth.

"No! Let me go!" Yugi cried.

"Gag the fucker, Akefia!" Bakura shouted. "I can't hear your idiots!"

Akefia blinked and fixed the gag, smirking when he heard Yugi's muffled shouts.

Yugi groaned when Akefia slung him over his shoulder, the tan man heading off to the car that was waiting for them out the back of the building.

"Come on, 'Kura. Otherwise you'll miss the car," Akefia called.

"One fucking minute!" Bakura shouted.

Akefia chuckled and opened the door to the car, tossing Yugi in the boot before he shut the door.

Yugi tried to kick the door open, the darkness of the boot terrifying him.

Only a few people knew that Yugi was terrified of the dark and still slept with a night light on.

 _'Please find me soon, Yami,'_ Yugi thought as tears ran down his cheeks.

He felt the car dip and heard the engine turn on.

He heard shouts and someone running to the car before the car dipped again.

Akefia revved the engine while Bakura shut his door.

Neither of them bothered with their seatbelts before Akefia took off down the road.

"This better work or we're dead," Bakura muttered to himself, looking at his map.

"It'll work. We don't have the best in all of Domino for nothing," Akefia said.

"I sometimes think you have no idea who the hell you're dealing with," Bakura said.

"I do. He's an idiot high schooler with a foolish crush on this brat. He wouldn't last five minutes against one of our men," Akefia said. "Minus Ushio. That ass doesn't count in anything."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "You are so clueless. Let's hope you never see the truth," Bakura said.

Akefia looked at him but didn't say anything.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Have a good day / good night everyone. See you next time._


	7. Chapter Seven

_Hello again, Everyone. Welcome back for yet another chapter._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed my previous chapter._

_I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it._

_I hopefully finish this in the next few days._

_I don't own YGO!_

_Enjoy~_

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

An hour after Yugi had been kidnapped Yami found out and went a little nuts.

He followed the path his crush would have taken and found Yugi's backpack on the ground.

Yami noticed a camera and broke into the house, looking into the security camera.

He growled when he saw who kidnapped the boy.

Ushio had been watched for ages by the police so Yami decided to hack into their computers and find out where and who he is working for.

It didn't take him long to find out where Ushio spent most of his time.

As you already know Yami found Ushio and tortured him for information before he killed him, making sure the Baka died painfully slowly. At least I hope you knew that.

Ushio told Yami rather quickly where Yugi was being held.

Yami quickly headed towards Akefia's headquarters.

He rode a motorbike the whole way, having changed uniforms after school while he was with his brother and Heba.

He had lost the others intentionally.

He currently wore leather pants that hugged his body form, a tight sleeveless shirt on and a black trench coat hugging his form. He also wore knee high leather boots and he didn't bother wearing a helmet, despite riding a motorbike.

Yami parked out the front of the building and dismounted his bike, heading inside the room.

"Oi! Anyone here?! I promise not to dis-member you! I'm not talking about your limbs though!" Yami shouted, looking around the room.

His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the building as he walked through the empty halls.

Yami pouted when he realised that the building had been abandoned.

It seemed to have happened rather quickly since the computer was only just entering its screensaver mode and the fact that a few items were knocked over in the rush.

There was a vase knocked over and Yami could still see the puddle expanding so he had to guess that he wasn't too far behind the kidnappers.

He walked over to the computer and wiggled the mouse, smirking as he went into browser history.

He found out that the last thing in the browser history was a map with a pin on it.

Yami printed it and then left, remounting his motorbike.

He quickly headed in the direction of the pin on the map, the speed limit completely ignored as he sped around cars.

It took him barely fifteen minutes before he saw a familiar car.

"Kura?" Yami asked, tilting his head.

He noticed Bakura look at him for a minute before his expression turned panicked and the car took off.

Starting to get suspicious Yami followed the car into the forest, following as it swerved in and out of cars.

"I told you, you didn't know who you were dealing with!" Bakura shouted at Akefia, watching with terrified eyes as Yami followed them.

"Shut up and shoot the bastard's tyre out," Akefia growled, tossing Bakura a hand gun.

Bakura took it and poked his body out the window, trying to shoot Yami or the bike with the gun.

Yami swerved to miss the bullets.

 _'Why the fuck is Bakura shooting at me?! What is he so scared of?!'_ Yami thought.

"Stop shooting at me, Bakura!" Yami shouted.

"Stop following us then!" Bakura shouted back.

"Not until I find out why you look so fucking panicked and why you are trying to ditch me!" Yami shouted in return.

Yugi's eyes widened when he heard Yami's voice.

He kicked the boot again, trying as hard as he could despite the fact that he felt light headed.

Yami noticed it and dodged another bullet, disappearing into the woods.

"Yes!" Akefia cheered.

"No. He's trying something," Bakura replied, looking around with a paranoid look.

"Quit being so goddamn paranoid. He's just a useless school brat," Akefia replied.

"No, he's not. He's the fucking paedophile killer!" Bakura shouted in frustration.

"Say what?" Akefia asked; panic rising in his chest.

"You never listen to me!" Bakura snapped. "Because of that you brought the paedophile killer upon us!"

Akefia paled. "Shit, Shit, Shit. What do we do now? If you had of spoken up earlier, we would have been better at disappearing!" Akefia replied.

"Don't blame this on me!" Bakura shouted.

The two screamed when something landed on the roof.

The windscreen smashed and Yami grabbed Bakura, pulling him out through the broken windscreen.

Bakura screamed, trying to get away from his friend.

"You're my friend. Please stop this!" Bakura shouted, Akefia trying to throw them off the roof.

"You're the one that was fleeing me. I was looking for Yugi, not you," Yami replied. "But you of all people know that I interfere whenever someone kidnaps someone else and locks them in the boot!"

Bakura gulped, trying to work out how to get out of this.

Yami rolled his eyes and tossed Bakura to the side, Bakura screaming as he rolled down the hill into a creek.

Yami slipped into the car beside Akefia, smirking evilly at the man.

Akefia screamed, Yami grabbing the steering wheel.

"Say goodnight," Yami said, yanking the steering wheel hard while pulling the open boot leaver.

Yugi jumped out of the boot a few seconds after it opened and he watched in fear as the car collided with a tree and then started rolling down the hill, the tree coated red.

Yugi waited where he was for a short while as he tried to recover from the fumes in the boot.

As soon as he recovered he got up and ran down the hill, seeing the car upside down beside a creek.

The smell of gas was rather strong and Yugi could see smoke coming from the engine.

He heard a soft groan and smiled when he saw Yami crawling out through a window in the car.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he ran over to Yami, helping Yami to stand up.

"Thank you, Yugi," Yami said with a smile, Yugi looking at the scratch on Yami's cheek.

Other than the scratch Yami looked fine, his black shirt hiding the blood patch forming along Yami's left side.

"We should get out of here fast," Yugi said, helping Yami to walk away from the car with the gas leak. "Is the other two men okay?"

"Bakura? Maybe for now. Akefia? Definitely not. Good too," Yami replied, glaring at the car.

"You know them?" Yugi asked, noticing how Yami gripped his side.

"Bakura has been my friend for years and is one of the psychos. I dated Akefia for a while and we had a child together, but it ended badly. I never thought he would resort to this," Yami replied.

"You have a kid?" Yugi asked, completely shocked.

Yami blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Remember the little girl named Yuna you met two months ago and we continued to see once a week?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I thought she was Heba's daughter," Yugi said.

"Heba adopted her because they wanted to take her away from me," Yami said.

"Oh… Why did they want to do that?" Yugi asked.

"Because I was a homeless teenager, single parent and I should have been in an orphanage myself," Yami replied.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Yugi said.

"It's alright. I get to see her all the time," Yami said. "I need a little break."

Yugi groaned softly as Yami collapsed at the top of the hill.

"Sorry," Yami said, rolling onto his back with his left arm outstretched.

Yugi noticed the way Yami was still gripping his side. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly, gently grasping Yami's hand.

He paled slightly when he saw a deep cut in Yami's side, blood coating Yami's hand.

"I'm fine. Nothing too major," Yami said.

"Bull. You're going to the hospital to get this checked out," Yugi said.

Yami said something but the words were muffled by the sound of the car exploding, the blaze incinerating Akefia's body.

"It's fine," Yami repeated. "No doctors."

Yugi glared at Yami. "You took care of me and helped me overcome my father's death and now it's my turn to help you. You're going to the doctors and that's final," Yugi growled.

Yami sighed. "Only if you promise to go on a date with me," Yami said.

Yugi blinked and blushed. "Is this really the time to ask me to go out with you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I know you won't say no because that would mean I won't go to the doctors," Yami replied with a smirk.

Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled at Yami. "Alright. Tomorrow night," Yugi said.

"Tonight. I don't care if we have to date with shitty hospital food," Yami replied.

Yugi chuckled and nodded. "Alright," Yugi said, pulling out his phone to call his grandfather.

Once Solomon was on the way Yugi helped Yami back up, the two heading back towards the highway once again.

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi asked as they walked.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami asked, looking over at his crush / date.

"Why was Bakura so afraid of you?" Yugi asked.

Yami gulped, not wanting to admit it.

"Tell me, Yami. Even if it is bad," Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I am the so-called hero, also known as the paedophile killer," Yami replied.

Yugi tensed and stopped walking, backing away from Yami. "Y-You killed my father?!" Yugi shouted.

"Yes," Yami replied, tilting his head.

"Why did you do that?!" Yugi shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"He was a paedophile and had gotten away with it," Yami replied in an emotionless voice.

"No, he wasn't!" Yugi replied, still in denial about his father.

"Yes, he was. I know for a fact because I nursed Heba after the sick bastard raped him when Heba was between the ages of six and eleven," Yami replied.

Yugi paled. "Oh my… I didn't know," Yugi said.

"We know," Yami replied. "Heba also knew the way you would react which is why he didn't come back a long time ago."

Yugi nodded, suddenly feeling terrible that he was angry at his brother for being chosen by their parents. He now realises that it was a blessing that he was abandoned with his grandfather.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Should we keep this going or should we keep moving?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah," Yugi said as he walked back to Yami, supporting his as they walked towards the highway.

"Any other questions or concerns?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, in shock.

"Have you spent the past three months in shock?" Yami asked.

"Just about," Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled softly at him, pressing a hand against his side again.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way, arriving at the highway just as Solomon pulled up.

It took about 30 minutes to reach this point when doing the speed limit, Yami looking rather pale by that point.

"Yami, are you okay?" Solomon asked worriedly as he got out of the car.

Yami shook his head, walking away from Yugi so that he could empty his stomach.

Yugi and Solomon winced slightly.

"He needs to see a doctor," Yugi said.

"Agreed," Solomon said as he walked up to Yami, gently rubbing Yami's back.

"Sorry," Yami said, wiping his mouth.

"It's alright. Do you feel ready to hop in the car?" Solomon asked.

"Never," Yami muttered to himself as he nodded.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked as Yami stood up straight.

"I'm ready," Yami said.

"That's not what you said," Solomon said.

"I know. I just hate cars," Yami replied.

"Oh," Yugi replied.

Yami smiled softly at him and got into the car, Yugi getting into the backseat beside Yami.

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug as Solomon got into the front seat, Solomon doing a U-turn and heading back towards the hospital.

Yami stroked Yugi's hair softly, his head resting against the back of the chair.

Solomon smiled when he saw them in the mirror, turning the radio on.

**_TBC…_ **

_Please tell me what you thought of this chapter._

_Have a good day / good night everyone. See you next time for the final chapter._

_Next chapter is a lemon and the conclusion._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Puzzleshipping LEMON!**

_Hiya again, Everyone. Welcome back for the final chapter in this short story._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed my previous chapter._

_I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

Just a quick note: Thank you, Jofisk, for editing this story for me.

_I don't own YGO!_

_Enjoy~_

**_SUB YUGI – DOM YAMI_ **

**_Our Story_ **

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Yami was taken in to be treated.

It was around eight o'clock at night when Yami woke up again after passing out in the car on the way to the hospital.

He groaned softly and turned his head to the side when he heard some movement.

"Yugi?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi blinked and looked up from the book he was reading. "Yami," Yugi said with a bright smile.

Yami smiled and looked around, seeing that the room was empty.

"Grandpa kicked everyone out so that we could have our date when you woke up," Yugi said with a blush.

Yami chuckled and turned to Yugi. "Sounds good," Yami said as he looked down at himself.

He noticed that he was only wearing a pair of pants with nothing underneath, his chest exposed and a white dressing on his left side.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Is there food around?" Yami asked.

"Oh," Yugi said, looking to the table. "The nurse must have taken our food away."

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi onto his lap. "No matter. I say we skip the food and get onto something else," Yami said.

"What else?" Yugi asked, looking up at Yami with a clueless look.

Yami chuckled and leant down, pressing his lips against Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed darkly, kissing Yami back.

Yami broke the kiss and smiled at Yugi. "I've wanted to do that since the day we met," Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yep," Yami replied, gently stroking Yugi's back.

Yugi smiled brightly and pulled Yami into another kiss.

* * *

Yami was released from the hospital the next day so Yami and Yugi spent the rest of the day together while Solomon went on a date.

At the end of the day Yami and Yugi found themselves making out in the forest in a hidden tree house that only Yami knew about.

Yugi moaned softly, his hands buried in Yami's hair as they kissed.

Yami's tongue roamed Yugi's mouth as he ran his hand down Yugi's back.

Yugi blushed darkly when he felt Yami's rather warm hands run under his shirt, Yami's thin fingers starting to play with Yugi's nipples.

Yugi broke the kiss with a gasp, looking down at the hands under his shirt.

"Sorry," Yami said, starting to pull his hands out of Yugi's chest.

"Wait," Yugi said, grasping Yami's hands and placing them over his nipples once again.

Yami chuckled softly. "Like that?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded with a dark blush.

"Good," Yami replied with a smirk, leaning down to kiss and lick along Yugi's neck as he started playing with his nipples again.

Yugi moaned, becoming hard rather fast.

Yami smirked and pulled back, pulling Yugi's shirt over his head.

Yugi blushed darkly, resisting the urge to cover himself up.

Yami looked Yugi up and down, Yugi noticing that Yami was rock hard and his length was creating a large bulge in his pants.

Yugi gasped when Yami quickly leant forward and latched onto his nipple, Yami sucking and licking the nub.

Yami smirked, his hands gliding all over Yugi's exposed skin.

Yugi moaned, his back arching as Yami shifted so that he was on top of him.

Yami turned his attention to the second nipple once the first one was hard, giving the second the nub the same treatment.

Yugi moaned, shuddering softly as Yami's hand came up to play with the abandoned nub.

Yami shifted and cupped Yugi's clothed member.

Yugi's eyes widened and he gasped rather loudly. "W-Wait," Yugi said.

Yami looked up, pulling his hands away from Yugi's member and nipple.

"Sorry. Did I go too far?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi shook his head and sat up, Yami shifting so he was on his knees in front of Yugi.

"I-I have something to tell you," Yugi said.

"Okay. Should I be scared?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't think so," Yugi replied.

"Alright. I'm all ears," Yami said with a smile, placing his hands on his lap.

Yugi gulped and tried to work out how to say it.

"Would it be easier to show me?" Yami asked.

"Probably but I don't want you to freak out and get turned off by it," Yugi said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"I won't. I swear," Yami promised.

Yugi smiled. "Promise to make love to me after I show you?" Yugi asked.

"That was my plan if you had agreed," Yami replied with a smirk.

Yugi blushed and nodded.

Yami smiled and gently squeezed Yugi's hand.

**Lemon Starting**

Yugi smiled nervously and stood up, removing his pants and underwear. He kicked them aside, his shoes already by the door to the tree house.

Yami couldn't help but stare at Yugi's member, licking his lips.

Yugi blushed darkly, not sure where to go from there.

"May I?" Yami asked, gesturing to Yugi's package.

Yugi nodded, gasping when Yami engulfed Yugi's member in once swift movement.

Yami moaned when Yugi's length slid down the back of his throat, stopping to suck when Yugi's member was fully engulfed in his mouth.

Yugi moaned loudly, tangling his hands into Yami's hair.

Yami moaned softly and started to bob his head, starting to play with Yugi's balls.

Yugi moaned, feeling himself becoming wet.

Yami slipped a finger between Yugi's legs, releasing Yugi's member from his mouth when he noticed that Yugi was dripping wet between his legs like a woman got when turned on.

"Lay down for me, Yugi," Yami requested softly.

Yugi nodded with a blush and laid down on his back, spreading his legs for Yami.

Yami smiled and laid down on his stomach, licking across Yugi's anus and up to Yugi's balls.

Yugi moaned loudly, biting his hand.

Yami smiled and slipped a finger into Yugi's wet, female entrance. "Is this what you were so worried about?" Yami asked, wiggling his finger.

Yugi moaned softly. "Y-Yes," Yugi replied, arching slightly as Yami's fingers moved inside of him.

Yami smirked and removed his finger, replacing his finger with his tongue.

Yugi moaned loudly, Yami's tongue sliding in and out of him quickly.

Yami grasped Yugi's length and started to stroke it fast.

Yugi arched off the floor, moaning with every thrust of Yami's talented tongue.

Yami moaned softly, loving the taste of Yugi's juices and the way the muscles clamped down on his tongue.

"I-I'm going to cum!" Yugi cried, Yami stroking his length faster.

Yami smirked, his free hand moving to play with Yugi's balls.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he came hard.

Yami drank Yugi's female release, Yugi's semen squirting into the air before it landed on his stomach.

Yugi panted softly and looked at Yami when the older man pulled back, Yami stripping from his clothes.

Yami smirked when he saw Yugi's bright red cheeks. "Like what you see?" Yami asked.

"Hell yeah," Yugi replied, his eyes being drawn to Yami's length. "Um… Will you fit?"

Yami looked down at his surprisingly large cock. "I should be able to," Yami replied.

Yugi nodded, still staring at the length. "Do you have a condom?" Yugi asked.

"Oh… I don't… I wasn't aware that it would be needed so I didn't think to grab one," Yami replied with an embarrassed look.

Yugi pouted and looked up at Yami. "What do we do then?"

Yami shrugged. "Go for it anyway and hope for the best."

Yugi blushed and chuckled. "Fine but only this once. After this time you must wear a condom," Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I promise," Yami replied, shifting so that he was kneeling between Yugi's legs.

Yugi moaned softly when Yami slipped two fingers inside his wet pussy, Yami wiggling the fingers around before he scissored them apart.

"Yami, forget the prep please," Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked, slipping a third finger inside Yugi.

Yugi moaned, not knowing why anymore.

Yami smirked and scissored his three fingers apart, removing his fingers once he thought that Yugi was sufficiently prepared.

Yugi pouted, looking rather frustrated.

Yami chuckled and lined himself up at Yugi's entrance, moaning softly as he pressed the tip into Yugi's female entrance.

Yugi moaned. "More," Yugi pleaded.

Yami nodded and slowly entered Yugi, stopping once he was fully sheathed within Yugi.

Yugi moaned, surprised by how big Yami was.

Yami moaned softly as well, his hands on Yugi's hips.

Yugi wiggled his hips after he had adjusted to Yami's size.

Yami moaned and pulled out, slowly thrusting back into Yugi.

He started a gentle, slow pace as he moved in and out of Yugi.

Yugi moaned, reaching up to wrap his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi, starting to move faster.

Yugi moaned, thrusting up against Yami's inward thrusts.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth as they kissed, starting to thrust into Yugi hard and fast.

Yugi moaned loudly, blushing darkly when Yami's hands started playing with his nipples.

Yami shifted his hips and thrusted in extra hard.

Yugi broke the kiss with a shout, his back arching off the floor.

Yami smirked and aimed for that spot with each thrust, loving the way Yugi tightened his on his member with each thrust into that spot.

Before long Yami could feel his end approaching so he reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's hard member, stroking it in time with his fast thrusts.

Yugi cried out at the hand on his length. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he came hard.

"Yugi," Yami moaned a few thrusts later, coming hard inside Yugi.

Yugi moaned, surprised by how good it felt to have Yami's warm cum inside of his wet pussy.

Yami pulled out and laid down beside Yugi, gently stroking Yugi's hair when Yugi snuggled into his side.

**Lemon End**

* * *

_"We spent the rest of the night in the tree house, making love," Yami said._

_Yugi blushed bright red. "We did that several times over the next three months. We told our friends and they were all supportive," Yugi said._

_"Except Tea but let's not get into that. Here we are three months later and we found out yesterday that Yugi is twelve weeks pregnant. I moved back into the game shop and Yuna now lives with me and Yugi," Yami said happily._

_"We really should have done something better than just hope nothing happens," Yugi said._

_Yami chuckled. "No matter. I can't wait to meet our baby. Yugi nagged me over the past three months to see a doctor about my metal implant problems and I did go a week ago. They are working on finding out what to do but at this point they have no idea," Yami said._

_"Grandpa ended up getting laid and then his sweetie dumped him for his best friend, Professor Hawkins," Yugi said._

_Yami smiled. "Not much else has happened in the past three months. I still kill paedophiles but now Yugi knows about it. He and Heba ended up talking about what happened and Yugi finally got over his denial about his father," Yami said._

_"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed._

_"It's true though. I think that's everything. I would love to tell you that we lived to the happy age of ninety but we haven't lived that long yet so we can't say so. I wish that I could tell you we got married and had a dozen kids, but I can't because we haven't reached that point. All I can tell you is we're happy three months into our relationship with a child on the way and the Baka doctors are trying to sort out my health problems before I die from the degrading metal in my system," Yami said._

_"I think that covers everything. Good luck to everyone. Have a good day and good bye," Yugi said, waving to all the wonderful readers._

**_The End_ **

Please tell me what you thought of this story.

It's not my usual work but no matter. It's fun to experiment.

Any pointers for future stories are welcomed.

Cheers and have a good day.


End file.
